List of Altus Dogs
This is a growing character listing page. Altus will constantly be getting new pups and dogs, canon and user-owned. Character owners will be responsible for adding their own dogs according to the Adding Your Character 'section of the page. You can make a dog for the Altus universe if [[Altus Character Signup|'signups]] are open. This is a list of all dogs currently developed in Altus. This means they must have certain information about them before they can be recorded here. Jump to Canon Characters Jump to Other Characters About this List This is an at-a-glance list. Most of these characters have pages of their own. Since these are brief blurbs about each character though, there is no room for works in progress. Each dog that has a page in Altus should be here completely, although sometimes not finally as things change over time, with a link to their page on the Wikia. Each character will have an image '''that is at least a bust and is at most 220px in either dimension, a '''breed, age, bio blurb that doesn't stretch for more than one reasonable paragraph, and stats at a glance 'on one line using abbreviations, numbers, and no stat descriptions. The stat abbreviations are as follows: '''Strength - '''STRNG / '''Speed '- SPEED / 'Endurance '- END / 'Intelligence '- INTEL / 'Strategy '- STRAT '''Adding Your Character Make sure your character meets the minimum requirements of being here. '''If you were accepted, you should have the information at the ready. Your character does not need a page to be on this list, but if it does have a page, link the title to the page. '''Do NOT add your dog if it doesn't have a colored image yet. Image references are important, and there are bases to color if you need them here; [[Aviivix Freebies|'Aviivix Freebies']]. '''Your character '''cannot '''be on this page if it doesn't have an image. '''Don't worry about formatting. '''I handle all formatting, including the fancy header boxes, image sizing should it need to be done, and information placement. Just make sure all the information is there. I will only change phrasing with the uniform information like age, breed, gender, and stats, and only if they are put in prose rather than listed. I will not edit the blurb at all save for capitalization and punctuation (I like to keep this page pretty!) and all information will stay the same. If you believe something about your character has been edited beyond your consent, please take it up with me. '''Edit your dog onto the page '''when you feel you're ready to. Make sure it's in the Other Characters section after the last character. If you think you can format it correctly in the header, you can find the HTML in a pastebin here for easy editing. http://pastebin.com/2wbKNXpN '''Canon Characters Canon characters are defined as Altus dogs owned by Aviivix. '''These dogs are the best examples you can find of characters that fit Altus, as well as the proper way to fill out each character's section. Characters with lighter titles don't have a page yet. '''Jay Skye ?? years old / Female / Human...? Jay Skye is the mysterious head of Altus. Few have ever seen her, although they know her voice quite well as the bubbly, high pitched, cheery voice that speaks over the announcements every day. Aviva ?? years old / Female / Human...? Aviva, sometimes called Viv (pronounced veev), is a mysterious woman of unusual hair color who spends the majority of her time in the Management Center. It's assumed she takes calls, gives assignments, and handles public relations, and calls herself Jay's secretary. It's unknown if she has further relations with Jay, however. She's the person to go to for any problems the dogs can't sort out on their own. Bernie 3 years old / Male / Bernese Mountain Dog Bernie is probably the least reliable dog on Altus's force. He's childish, rambunctious, enthusiastic, and always wants to be the center of attention. He makes up for it in his high stats, but still rarely gets picked unless it's a mission that involves travelling with a lot of supplies. STRNG 80 / SPEED 50 / END 100 / INTEL 80 / STRAT 30 Stas 2 years old / Male / Tibetan Mastiff Stas was a Russian military dog throughout the majority of his life. He was trained in hopes of him being an aggressive, powerful guardian, but he fell short in that he refused to harm others. Thus, he was sold to Altus, where he became a valuable courier and powerful leader. Despite not knowing much about his new Alaskan environment, he is the most respected dog in the camp. STRNG 100 / SPEED 50 / END 100 / INTEL 30 / STRAT 60 Fleur 5 years old / Female / Siberian Husky Fleur, so named because of the fleur-de-lis pattern on her face, is the head of technology at Altus, as well as the emblem engraver and one of the only canine admins. She's equipped with special goggles that take input via eye movement, as well as a collar with all sorts of gadgets built in. She has grown to be very confident in her work, and enjoys sharing her progress in many of her projects with others. STRNG 30 / SPEED 70 / END 50 / INTEL 100 / STRAT 100 Atlas 3 years old / Male / German Shepherd Dog Atlas is a cocky, arrogant German Shepherd, and best friends with P. Transferred from a police academy in New York, he considers himself and P to be the most capable dogs in Altus. While he isn't very smart or tactical, he has always been the most physically capable dog on his force. He is always teamed up with P, as neither of them perform nearly as well without the other. STRNG 100 / SPEED 90 / END 100 / INTEL 30 / STRAT 30 P 3 years old / Female / German Shepherd Dog P is just as arrogant as her best friend Atlas. She trained with him in New York, and the two were transferred to Altus together. P doesn't respect many other dogs in the camp, and is often seen as uptight and overly critical. While she isn't as strong as Atlas, she puts together very elaborate plans and is great at putting her seemingly infinite knowledge to use on the field. She is always teamed up with Atlas, as neither of them perform nearly as well without the other. STRNG 30 / SPEED 90 / END 30 / INTEL 100 / STRAT 100 Torrent 5 years old / Female / New Guinea Singing Dog Torrent was an Australian captive bred wild dog belonging to a wealthy family. After he bit a child, he was sent to be killed, but saved by a caring zoo. Two years later, the zoo began struggling with financial issues, and Torrent offered himself to be put on auction to support his home. Altus bought him with a generous sum of money, and took him to Alaska where he was trained and purposed as a guard. STRNG 100 / SPEED 100 / END 30 / INTEL 30 / STRAT 60 Other Characters This is where characters you guys own within Altus go. Make sure you read the section above before editing your characters here. Note: Characters within Altus are not official until they're listed on this page. '''Unofficial characters will never be included in the main stories, group shots, or ever acknowledged by Aviivix as part of the universe. Official characters can have all of these things happen with the owner's consent. '''Your username goes after the breed. Example Dog ? years old / Genderless / Canine / Aviivix Example Dog lived their whole life as an example. They lived, breathed, and died as an example of how to live, breathe and die. Then they were revived to give an example of how revival works. It's a hard life being an example, and Example Dog is a great example as to how hard that life is. STRNG 100 / SPEED 100 / END 100 / INTEL 100 / STRAT 100 Forrester 11 Months Old / Male / Dalmatian / Xavierthespecialvet Forrester was named as such due to the fact that he was born in the forest of Alaska. Not long after he was born, he was found by a special group of botanists and astronomers who trained him, teaching him the essential lessons of the nature through plants themselves and astronomy. Since then, he's been transferred to Altus, his intelligence and knowledge within expeditions making him one of the most reliable members of Altus Search and Rescue. STRNG 50 / SPEED 55 / END 80 / INTEL 90/ STRAT 55 Category:Aviivix Category:Altus Search and Rescue Category:Altus SR Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fanon Characters